<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's pawfect by marvelousbones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822029">She's pawfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones'>marvelousbones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Shelter, Bad Puns, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Supercorptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara walked into Happy Tails Animal Shelter expecting to come home with a cute squirmy puppy. Instead, she came back with a dog and a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's pawfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>4. Dog</p><p>I've been in a punny mood, what can I say?<br/>It's fitting that 'dog' is the prompt on Melissa Benoist's birthday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara walked into Happy Tails Animal Shelter expecting to come home with an animal. Instead, she came back with a dog and a date.</p><p>It all started on a bright Saturday morning. Kara had done extensive research into getting a new dog and she was finally ready to adopt. She was beyond excited as she researched the closest animal shelter. She found one called ‘Happy Tails’ nearby and it had good reviews and kind staff.</p><p>That is how Kara found herself standing in front of the big glass doors at 10:00 am on a Saturday morning. She knew she wanted a puppy so that she could raise it into adulthood and teach them all sorts of neat tricks.</p><p>Bouncing on the balls of her feet, excited grin permanently plastered onto her face, she opened the doors to the shelter. Taking in the joyful decor, she smiled and walked up to the front desk.</p><p>She informed the kind woman behind the front desk, who introduced herself as Jess, that she wanted to adopt a puppy. Jess smiled and told her that they had a few in the shelter as she told her to wait there while she called someone on her radio to come show Kara the dogs.</p><p>Kara looked around and noticed that the shelter wasn’t particularly busy at this time. She figured maybe more people would show up throughout the day. Kara wandered over to some of the dog leashes they sold as another woman appeared in front of her.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Andrea and I’ll be taking you to meet some of the puppies we have,” Andrea smiled as she held out a hand for Kara to shake. Kara shook it and offered her a kind smile as she followed the brunette past the double doors.</p><p>“We keep the puppies towards the back because they tend to make a lot of noise. We’ll have to walk past the other dogs if you don't mind. Some of them will bark at you, but don’t mind them they’re just curious about who you are.</p><p>Kara nodded as she couldn’t help but look at all the dogs as she passed by. She laughed to herself as she passed a sleeping pup apparently named Meatloaf according to the clipboard on his cage door. They were just about to enter the puppy area, Andrea’s hand literally on the door, when Kara stopped her.</p><p>“Who’s that little guy?” Kara asked, pointing to a sad-looking mutt, huddled in the corner of its enclosure. She had dark grey fur with white fur around her muzzle and white patches on her paws, making it look like she was wearing socks.</p><p>“Oh, that’s Aoife. Her name’s Irish, the owner of this facility is particularly drawn to those of Irish origin, and it means beautiful and radiant, which she is. She’s a very sweet girl but a little shy and gets overwhelmed easily when all the other dogs start barking,” Andrea explained as she turned to face Kara.</p><p>Kara nodded then walked over to the clipboard hung on her cage door. It read:</p><p>Name: Aoife (pronounced EE-fa)</p><p>Gender: Spayed Female</p><p>Age: 8</p><p>Breed: pit bull terrier mix</p><p>My favorite toy: blue ‘Supergirl’ blanket</p><p>My favorite treat: Peanut butter filled Kongs</p><p>My favorite activity: receiving pets and snuggles with anyone willing to give them</p><p>Kara’s heart instantly melted. She knew she was set on getting a puppy and this dog, being eight, was a little bit older, but Kara was willing to give her a chance.</p><p>The blonde knelt down and stuck her fingers through the cage as she smiled at the shivering dog, “hi baby girl, it’s okay. I’m Kara.”</p><p>The dog tentatively crawled toward her, body low to the ground, ears back, and tail tucked between her legs. She gave Kara’s finger a shy sniff as she licked the appendage with her warm tongue.</p><p>“Would you like me to bring her to a quiet room so you can get to know her?” Andrea asked as she appeared behind Kara. Aoife wagged her tail slightly and seemed to perk up as she saw Andrea’s familiar form.</p><p>Kara nodded and stepped back to let Andrea open the gate and clip a dark blue leash to Aoife’s Supergirl collar.</p><p>Kara smiled to herself at how fitting it was as the dog seemed to be much calmer now that someone she knew was there.</p><p>Aoife bent down to pick up her favorite blue Supergirl blanket, jaws gently clamping down on the worn fabric.</p><p>“She doesn’t like going anywhere without it,” Andrea explained with a soft smile.</p><p>“It’s adorable,” Kara smiled as she followed Andrea and Aoife to a private room that was much quieter. The room had chairs and a few toys littered around. There were some bowls of water in each corner and beds placed around.</p><p>Andrea unclipped Aoife’s leash and let her sniff around as she gestured for Kara to take a seat. “I’ll let you have a few minutes alone with her. I’ll be back in about five minutes to check up on you two if that’s alright,” Andrea explained.</p><p>Kara nodded as Andrea left the room and closed the door with a silent click.</p><p>Aoife looked up at the sound as she noticed Andrea was gone. She seemed to be slightly nervous at being alone with this new human.</p><p>“Hi Aoife, my name’s Kara,” Kara introduced herself as she slid from the chair to be on eye-level with the dog.</p><p>Aoife sniffed her fingers again and then dropped the slightly damp Supergirl blanket into her lap.</p><p>Kara smiled as her heart filled with warmth at the trusting gesture. “Wanna know a secret?” She whispered into Aoife’s grey ear, “I’m Supergirl.”</p><p>The dog licked her cheek in response, almost as if she understood her. Wagging her tail, she clambered into Kara’s lap atop the blue blanket.</p><p>Kara laughed as she pets the happy dog who was wiggling all over. “Who’s a good girl? Yes, you are!” Kara smiled as she gave Aoife belly scratches which the dog seemed to appreciate.</p><p>Andrea came back in and smiled at the sight, “so did you still want to look at the puppies? I see Aoife here has really taken a liking to you. I have never seen her warmup to someone so fast. The only person she will let touch her Supergirl blanket beside you is the owner.”</p><p>“I know I came in here wanting a puppy, but I think I’m going to have to take this little cutie home with me,” Kara smiled as she scratched behind Aoife’s ears as the dog panted happily.</p><p>Andrea smiled as she handed Kara Aoife’s leash, “that’s great to hear! If you just want to follow me to the front so we can fill out the paperwork that would be amazing.”</p><p>Kara clipped Aoife’s leash to her collar and told her to grab her blanket. The dog obeyed and wagged her tail happily as she followed Kara to the front of the shelter.</p><p>Jess smiled as she noticed who Kara had with her, “I see you’ve chosen are most beautiful girl here.”</p><p>Kara and Aoife both seemed to smile at that as Andrea offered to take her so Kara could fill out the necessary paperwork.</p><p>Kara was handed a clipboard with papers to fill out. After a few minutes of filling in some questions, she heard the most melodious voice that had ever graced her eardrums. It was a smooth feminine voice that had a slight accent that Kara couldn’t place.</p><p>Kara looked up and her eyes landed on a gorgeous brunette, dark hair cascading down her shoulders. Of course, to go with her amazing voice, Kara couldn’t help but run her eyes down the other woman’s body. Kara realized what she was doing and tore her gaze away with a blush.</p><p>The woman had walked over to Andrea to take Aoife’s leash from her as they exchanged some words. Andrea nodded and left as the other woman sat down on the other chair across from Kara.</p><p>Aoife looked overjoyed at the other woman’s presence and even tried to climb into her lap. The gorgeous brunette just laughed as she told the dog a stern ‘no’ to which she immediately obeyed.</p><p>Kara immediately fell in love with the woman’s laughter. She hoped she could hear that sound again. She wondered who this mysterious woman was, but her question was quickly answered when Aoife placed her beloved Supergirl blanket into the other woman’s lap. She must have been the owner of the shelter.</p><p>“You’re the owner,” Kara blurted out, ears turning red once she realized that she had said that out loud.</p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara, her deep green eyes locking with the hero’s blue ones. Kara felt her breath get caught in her throat at how up close she could see the flecks of blue in the other woman’s eyes.</p><p>“I am,” the other woman replied, not offering up any other information.</p><p>“Sorry, that was rude. I’m Kara,” the reporter leaned over and reached a handout.</p><p>“Lena,” the dark-haired woman replied, shaking Kara’s hand with a firm grip.</p><p>Aoife barked as they both turned to look at her and laugh, almost as if the dog wanted to introduce herself as well.</p><p>“I’m a little sad to see this radiant girl go, but I’m happy that she’s getting a wonderful home. I think it’s so wonderful that you’re willing to give an older dog a home. I know everyone wants puppies, but older animals just have such kind and open hearts. I myself have an older fellow at home” Lena said as she scratched the girl’s head.</p><p>Kara smiled, not wanting to admit that she was here originally for a puppy, “I think every animal deserves a chance, no matter what age. I think she’s <em>paw-fect</em>,” Kara replied with a cheeky grin.</p><p>Lena let out a snort at the pun but still cracked a smile as she scratched the back of Aoife’s ears.</p><p>“May I ask how old your fellow at home is?” Kara asked as she looked up at Lena with a welcoming smile.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s an eleven-year-old black cat. His name is Dubh,” Lena’s voice slipping into a slight Irish accent, pronouncing his name like <em>dove, </em>“it means black. I know, original.”</p><p>Kara let out a soft <em>aw,</em> “that’s so sweet. You really do love your Irish names huh?”</p><p>Lena shrugged with a small grin, “what can I say? My Irish genes just shine through sometimes.”</p><p>Kara took in the mirth shining in her eyes, making the blue flecks stand out against the green. She knew that she just had to get to know this mysterious woman and Kara might not get another opportunity if she lets this moment slip again. She took a deep breath, just decided to go for it because when else would she get the chance to ask out the super gorgeous owner of the Happy Tails Animal Shelter?</p><p>“This is a little upfront and I don’t normally do this and it’s perfectly fine if you say no, but I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner tonight? Aoife and I would love to get to know you, and of course, Dubh, more,” Kara asked nervously fiddling with the pen in her hand.</p><p>“And here I thought you were flirting with me and all this time you just wanted to hang out with my cat. You sure Aoife wants to get to know me more or just you?” Lena asked, an amused smile on her lips.</p><p>Kara let out an awkward laugh, unsure of how to respond to that one as she just scratched the back of her neck, “well, I mean I’d love to meet Dubh and he seems great, but you also seem great and—"</p><p>Not wanting Kara to suffer any longer, Lena interrupted her rambling with a smile, “Dubh, and I would love to go out on a date with both of you.”</p><p>“Great!” Kara smiled as Aoife barked in agreement causing Lena to let out a laugh.</p><p>“Thanks, <em>fur</em> not turning us down,” Kara grinned as Lena just rolled her eyes playfully at yet another dog pun.</p><p>Little did Lena know that agreeing to one date with Kara Danvers and her dog Aoife on a random Saturday would turn into her sharing a home with two literal puppies (and a cat) three years later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure the last sentence makes sense but basically, it's saying that Lena and Kara move in together after four years and that Kara and Aoife both act like precious puppies.</p><p>This is also my 69th story I've posted ;)</p><p>Please also adopt older dogs! They deserve love just as much as puppies do. You can still form a bond with them and they’ll still love you just as much as a puppy will. Older cats are great too! Older animals typically aren't the first choice in shelters and they often spend many years there getting passed over. If you can, please give a home to them as they are typically already trained and very mellow. You also don't have to go through potty training and teething which is nice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>